encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cloudkicker
__INDEX__ Cloudkicker (engl. wörtlich „Wolkentreter“) ist ein Musik-Projekt des US-amerikanischen Musikers Ben Sharp aus Columbus, Ohio, welches innerhalb der Djent-Bewegung eine große Bekanntheit erreicht hat. Der Name des Projektes stammt von dem Charakter Kit Wolkenflitzer (im Englischen: Kit Cloudkicker) aus der Zeichentrickserie Käpt’n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew. Ben Sharp veröffentlicht seine gesamte Musik in Eigenregie und bietet sie auf der Plattform bandcamp unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz zum kostenlosen Download an. Alle Lieder sind, bis auf eine Ausnahme, instrumental. Sharp hat mit seinem Solo-Projekt bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinen Plattenvertrag unterschrieben, da ein Label seiner Meinung nach ihm nicht mehr bieten würde, was er nicht auch selbst machen könnte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf got-djent.com, zugegriffen am 25. Juni 2013. Geschichte Gründung & Vorgeschichte (2008–2010) Im Jahre 2005 begann Ben Sharp erstmals selber Musik zu komponieren, nachdem er bereits in Jugendjahren in verschiedenen Bands gespielt hatte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf underthegunreview.net, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Daraufhin veröffentlichte er meist jede Woche einen neues, ungefähr dreiminütiges Lied, welches dem Ambient zuzuordnen war, und welches er zum kostenlosen Download anbot. Nachdem Sharp beschlossen hatte musikalisch eine härtere Stilrichtung einzuschlagen, komponierte er im Sommer 2006 die ersten Lieder, welche er später unter dem Namen Cloudkicker veröffentlichte, und spielte mit Freunden einige kleine Konzerte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf mruforums.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Anschließend zog er Ende 2007 von seinem damaligen Wohnort Los Angeles aus beruflichen Gründen nach Columbus um.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf theinevitablenose.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf ultimate-guitar.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. 2008 tauchte Sharp zum ersten mal unter dem Pseudonym Cloudkicker auf, unter welchem er im Juli desselben Jahres sein Debütalbum The Discovery veröffentlichte, welches er über die Plattform bandcamp zum kostenlosen Download anbot. Im Dezember 2008 und August 2009 folgten mit The Map Is Not the Territory und Portmanteau zwei weitere EPs. Im Februar 2010 veröffentlichte Sharp eine weitere EP, welche den Namen ]]][[[ trug, dessen Cover eine Person zeigte, welche Sharp per Zufall fand, als er in die Bildersuche von Google nach dem Begriff „Black“ suchte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei der Person um Ned Kelly, einen der berühmtesten Bushrangers Australiens, handelte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf beardrock.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Im September desselben Jahres erschien das zweite Studioalbum Sharp's mit dem Namen Beacons, welches im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Veröffentlichungen das erste war, welches nicht nur digital, sondern aufgrund der großen Nachfrage auch als CD und Schallplatte gegen Geld erhältlich war. Zudem veröffentlichte Sharp einen Monat später eine weitere EP, welche den Namen A New Heavenly Body trug und eine neu aufgelegte Version von ]]][[[ war.[http://got-djent.com/article/cloudkicker-releases-remixed-version Cloudkicker releases remixed version of ]]][[[ auf got-djent.com], zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Weitere Veröffentlichungen & zunehmender Erfolg (seit 2011) Im November 2011 veröffentlichte Sharp mit Let Yourself Be Huge sein drittes Studioalbum, auf welchem auf dem letzten Lied, welches mit Let Yourself Be Huge denselben Namen wie das Album trug, zum ersten Mal auch Ben Sharps eigener Gesang zu hören war. Des Weiteren war es das erste Album auf dem Sharp selbst Schlagzeug spielte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf cvltnation.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Die Kosten für die Ausrüstung und die Aufnahme wurde durch die Einnahmen des zweiten Albums Becaons gedeckt, welche ein Entstehen von Let Yourself Be Huge erst ermöglicht hatten.[http://cloudkicker.bandcamp.com/album/let-yourself-be-huge Let Yourself Be Huge von Cloudkicker auf bandcamp.com], zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Nur wenige Tage später erschien mit Loop das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt fünfte Studioalbum, dass wie bereits sein Vorgänger-Album sich im Wesentlichen von den vorherigen Veröffentlichungen unterschied.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf ourstage.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Mit Fade erschien im August 2012 das insgesamt sechste Studioalbum, welches erstmals auch als Kassette erhältlich war. An Weihnachten veröffentlichte Sharp die Single Signal Noise, welches wenig später von der Crackergruppe Fairlight in einer PC-Demo verwendet wurde, welche im Frühling 2013 auf der Revision einen Preis gewann.Revision 2013: Gut gewinnt immer auf heise.de, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Anfang Januar 2013 veröffentlichte Sharp seine zweite Single, welche den Namen Hello trug. Sie konnte mit einem ungefähr 45 Zentimeter großen, quadratischen Kunstdruck gekauft werden, welcher von Sharp selbst unterschrieben und auf 100 Stück limitiert war.[http://cloudkicker.bandcamp.com/album/hello Hello von Cloudkicker auf bandcamp.com], zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Mitte September veröffentlichte Ben Sharp sein insgesamt sechstes Studioalbum, welches den Namen Subsume trug. Die vier Lieder des Albums trugen Zitate aus Haruki Murakamis Roman 1Q84, welchen Sharp während der Arbeit an dem Album las und aus welchen er Inspiration für dessen Lieder schöpfte.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf lastrit.es, zugegriffen am 14. September 2013. Stil Ben Sharps ursprüngliches und heute noch vorrangigstes Instrument ist die Gitarre.Interview mit Ben Sharp von Cloudkicker auf m3event.wordpress.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Für das Schlagzeug verwendete Sharp bei den ersten Aufnahmen die Software EZdrummer der Firma Toontrack, nachdem er nach Los Angeles gezogen war und feststellte, dass er womöglich fürs erste niemanden finden würde, mit dem er eine Band gründen könnte. Später verwendete er unter anderem dessen Nachfolger Superior Drummer 2.0 und Drumkit from Hell. Seit der Veröffentlichung von Let Yourself Be Huge spielt Sharp auch selbst auf einem elektronischen Schlagzeug. Gesanglich tritt Sharp das erste und bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt einzigen Mal auf dem Lied Let Yourself Be Huge auf dem gleichnamigen Album auf. Bei den Aufnahmen zu The Discovery, The Map Is Not the Territory und Portmanteau verwendete Sharp die Software Cakewalk Sonar. Seit der Veröffentlichung von ]]][[[ nutzt er das Programm Logic Pro, welches er zu erst in einer abgespeckten Version verwendete und sich später die Vollversion kaufte.Auflistung des Equipments von Ben Sharp auf blogkicker.tumblr.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juni 2013. Die Fähigkeiten des Masterings lernte Sharp bei einem guten Freund. Diskographie Alben * 2008: The Discovery (Eigenvertrieb) * 2010: Beacons (Eigenvertrieb) * 2011: Let Yourself Be Huge (Eigenvertrieb) * 2011: Loop (Eigenvertrieb) * 2012: Fade (Eigenvertrieb) * 2013: Subsume (Eigenvertrieb) EPs * 2008: The Map Is Not the Territory (Eigenvertrieb) * 2009: Portmanteau (Eigenvertrieb) * 2010: ]]][[[ (Eigenvertrieb) * 2010: A New Heavenly Body (Eigenvertrieb) Singles * 2012: Signal/Noise (Eigenvertrieb) * 2013: Hello (Eigenvertrieb) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Offizieller Blog Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Djent-Band Kategorie:Progressive-Metal-Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Band